The present invention relates to a water nozzle, attachable to the end of a fire hose, monitors and/or the like, characterized in that it is provided with a notched deflector to deflect the water stream and the immediate lamination or direction of the multiple water streams through the laminator cylinder of the nozzle, the essential characteristics of the invention being described below.
The water stream that comes through the nozzle, also known in the state of the art as spout, attached to the end of a hose or a monitor, generally in a fire station, is aimed not only at extinguishing the fire by pumping a stream of water or fog directly over the fire or its surroundings in cooling and/or protection activities, but also at creating, on a certain moment and at the will of the specialized staff using the nozzle, a protective screen for the staff itself, formed by water fog that will come out of the nozzle and that will be created thanks to the characteristics of the internal components of the aforementioned nozzle.